


The Force Intervenes..

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69 + 1, A lot of sitting on faces, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Cheeky Matt the radar technician, Choking, Cunnilingus, Daisy Chain, Dom Kira, Double cowgirl, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Snarky dark side Kira, Soft Dom Matt - Freeform, Sub Ben, Switch Rey, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, anonymous because I’m never fessing up to this, dumb space virgins, tag teaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kylo Ren was desperate man, his unrequited love for the last Jedi, Rey of Jakku had driven him to the edge of madness.He must’ve been insane to consider this ill-conceived plan, Rey was stretched out drugged unconscious on a stone slab in a ancient dark side temple on the seething jungle world of Durmond Kas. Maybe he should just go back to the light, he managed to cock up being a dark lord at each and every turn.“Cock up.. Interesting choice of words.” A snide feminine voice said form his left.He lifted his head from his hands to look at her.. Kira, the ritual to bring out Rey’s dark side had worked rather too well....





	1. The sexual adventures of the Supreme Interglacial cluster fuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight up graphic threesome porn, no beta because I’m too embarrassed to let anyone I wrote this. Enjoy 💋

Kylo Ren was desperate man, his unrequited love for the last Jedi, Rey of Jakku had driven him to the edge of madness. 

He must’ve been insane to consider this ill-conceived plan, Rey was stretched out drugged unconscious on a stone slab in a ancient dark side temple on the seething jungle world of Durmond Kas. Maybe he should just go back to the light, he managed to cock up being a dark lord at each and every turn. 

“Cock up.. Interesting choice of words.” A snide feminine voice said form his left. 

He lifted his head from his hands to look at  her.. Kira , the ritual to bring out Rey’s dark side had worked rather too well. 

The other Rey who called herself Kira, leant against the dais her arms crossed over her chest and pouting her ruby stained lips at him, her kohl rimmed eyes sliding over his body in frank admiration. 

“You look so tense, how about I suck your cock?”

“What?” Kylo squawked. 

Her head tilting to the side as she drawled sarcasm dripping. “I offered to suck your cock.. have you never heard of a blow job?”

Kylo was as taken aback as he had been when he was a clueless teenager in that clandestine game of spin the lightsaber at the Jedi temple, He gapped, slack jawed at this dark incarnation of his love. 

“You know technically, you’re not even cheating, I am her, she is me... or you could lick my cunt if your more comfortable with that?” she told him conspiringly as she untied her top, revealing pink tipped perky little tits that had his mouth watering. 

His blown wide pupils remained locked on her pretty breasts even as his head whipped from side to side. 

“No? But Ben” she murmured teasing her own nipples to a darker pink “Please I need you” she slipped her fingers down the front of the low slung trousers she was wearing “your fingers are so much longer and thicker then mine.”

He watched as her hand curled and flexed under the tight black leather, cupping her pussy and rubbing slow dragging circles, he could swear he heard a squelching sound and his cock pressed just a little harder against his trousers. 

Rey moved on the slab and Kylo’s attention shifted with her, the dark sider’s

hand seized his jaw forcing his eyes to return to her. Her fingers were wet and he could smell her scent, sweet and musky as she stroked the corner of his mouth. 

Her red tinged lips curved up slightly as Kira’s fingertip pressed to his own lips in the universal gesture for silence and Kylo got just the smallest taste of her.

The tiny trace fired his senses so without forethought, he drew her fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean. 

More

He wasn’t sure if she had thought the word or he had, but he would obey it. Kylo wanted,  needed more, to drink that exotic flavour straight from its source. Wrapping a hand around the delicate throat of dark one he drew her into a punishing kiss. 

“ Harder ” she moaned her hand clasped over his, urging him to tighten his grip. Kylo froze, unsure then squeezed a little tighter. The effect on Kira was immediate, she moaned trapping his thigh between her own and writhing against it. Her hand skimmed over the length of him as Kylo drew his tongue over her nipple. He toyed with the rosy little bud as she squeezed and stroked his cock through the fabric on his trousers. 

On the dais, Rey twitched in her sleep. 

“It’s alright” Kira purred in his ear. “She not regarding consciousness anytime soon... I’ll warn you if she wakes. I promise”

As she spoke her hand worked at the opening of his trouser, Kylo’s eyes almost rolled back in his head when she wrapped her small hand around his cock.

“Look, my fingers can’t touch at the base.. Kriff you’re hung like Bantha.” She groaned.

He squeezed her throat a fraction tighter cutting off her words. “And you’re going to take it, ever last inch.”

But even as he said he realised the words didn’t have the ring of command they should have had, he was pretending. Acting the big bad dark sider and she knew it. Kira smirked up at him “Nice try Ben.. Now lick my cunt... and  if you’re very good, I’ll let you cum down my throat.”

There was that missing note of command, and Kylo couldn’t obey fast enough, in a heartbeat he dragged her trousers off and thrust his face into her flowering, It was completely bare, wet, soft and pink. Kylo wanted explored ever part of it with his lips and tongue, he flicked against the little pearl at her apex, that drew little mewling sounds from her. Broad laps of his tongue had her spreading her legs wider. He felt her hand pressing his head closer and he looked over her mound to see she was twisting her nipple with her other hand. 

“Harder” she growled and he tightened the grip that had gone slack as he focused on her clit. He doubled his efforts determined to claim his prize, She would cum for him. He was fucking staying right here,  living with his face in her cunt until she was a writhing incoherent mess with that thought he wrapped his lips around her clit and  sucked . 

Kira back arched like a bow. Grinding against his mouth, abandoning all of her mockery and bossiness, she whined his name and Kylo’s ego soared. It was worth the aching jaw and blue balls to make her fall apart underneath him. He slowly dragged his tongue over Kira’s slick folds, coaxing every last quiver from her.

“I think you can stop pretending to be asleep now Rey.” Kira purred as she stretched luxuriously. “You have to try him.. Honestly he’s a cunt licking savant” 

_Kira smirked at the flushed face of her light side counterpart and the guilty expression on Ben’s face with lips and chin still gleaming with her cum. A child with his hand caught in the cookie jar. _

_“What have done Ben?” The light side of herself asked. The man in question seemed to be unable or merely unwilling to speak,_

_“Light sider, lets be real here. Ben here shouldn’t use his mouth for anything but cunnilingus so I’ll explain, he wanted to bring out your dark side and he got a little overenthusiastic.” _

_“Over enthusiastic.” She growled her delicate eyebrows drawing together into a needle sharp exclamation points of focus._

_“Oh calm down, I know your pussy is throbbing for him, I bet you’ve soaked your panties are right through watching us. I am you Rey.” She growled “I know ever filthy fantasy you’ve ever had about him.” _

_Ben’s eyes hadn’t left the light side version and frankly, that was pissing Kira off. She sat up wrapping her arms around his neck to whisper in his ear. _

_“We’ve cum so many times thinking about sitting on your face..” she murmured just loud enough that the other Rey could hear. “We have dreamt of riding you in the cockpit of your Tie silencer.” _

_He looked pained and she could feel his now iron hard dick straining against her stomach, she decided to play her winning hand. _

_“You know we’re from a planet that doesn’t have much access to birth control. So we’re very comfortable with the idea of anal.” _

_The mighty Kylo Ren made a wheezing groan as she tucked a stray curl behind behind his ear, she drew his earlobe into her mouth and worry it with her teeth._

_“Rey?” He moaned, practically whined. _

_“He needs you Rey.. he needs us..” The dark sider sighed shifting her body so the other Rey could see Ben’s cock, Kira curled her fingers around its heavy length, stroking. “He’s so eager to please.. So sorry he called us nothing.” She cooed before biting down hard on Ben’s tender earlobe, he flinched drawing a wry smile from his tormentor. _

_“I’m sorry Rey.. I’m so sorry” he implored with big dark eyes, he was wretched, broken and Kira knew her light side was weakening. Her desire to fix broken things would struggle to resist without her darker side’s impulse for self preservation, the light sider’s resolve would crumble into dust. _

_Ben reached out with the force to tug her closer to him “I was wrong, you are everything to me.. I love you..’please Rey, Please?... Do you feel anything for me?”_

_Kira rolled her eyes, this would so sickening sweet if she wasn’t tugging on his cock this whole time. She wished the damn light would just give in and forgive him already, her wrist was kriffing killing her! _

_Finally Ben tentatively bent to kiss the other Rey. Kira reached out with the force to probe into the connection between the three of them, it seemed the light wasn’t as prudish as she first appeared! Rey wasn’t put off in the slightest by the lingering taste of herself on Ben’s lips, how very interesting. _

_Kira reached over and rubbed her thumb in circles over the raised nipple of Rey. She broke off the kiss with Ben gasping and looking scandalised. _

_“It’s practically masturbation if you think about it and we both know we’ve done plenty of that lately. I can teach him how to make you feel good..” the dark side whispered softly edging closer. She kissed her other half’s open mouth softly her eyes fluttering close as Kira looking into the blown wide pupils of Ben Solo. _

_“Use that magic mouth of yours on her tits” Kira told him pushing the neckline open to expose Rey’s breast. He hurried to do her bidding, sucking one rosy tip between his lush lips. _

_Seizing the initiative, Kira coaxed Rey’s hand around Ben’s cock wrapping her own hand around Rey’s to show her how to twist her palm over the wide head of his tip the way he liked. When Rey had picked up the rhythm, Kira wriggled her hand down the front Rey’s trousers, Ben’s attentions at Rey’s breasts had her slick and on seeing Kira knuckle deep in Rey’s cunt, the supreme interglacial cluster-fuck blew his load. _

_Rey shrieked at the sudden gush of hot semen splattering up her arm and stomach as Ben groaned against her breasts, panting apologies._

_Kira huffed angrily fixing Ben with a withering look. _

_“I’m sorry..”_

_“You say that a lot” Kira drawling disdainfully. _

_“It’s not my fault..” he blurted out. _

_“You’re going to be punished” Kira said curtly cutting off his rationalisations. She turned her attention back to Rey “he’s got to learn to control his impulses..” she whispered, Kira’s fingertips hadn’t stopped circling Rey’s clit. “We’ll make him watch.. show him how to make us cum..” Kira kissed Rey, taking her time to slowly strip Rey’s clothes off and casting teasing heated looks at the enraptured face of Ben. _

_Pushing Rey’s shoulders so she lay down on a handy patch of soft moss growing on the dais, just as well that stone would be hell on her knees Kira mused. _

_Kira settled between Rey’s thighs but Rey surprised her dark twin. _

_“Can we do that.. to each other?” She asked tentatively. _

_Raising an speculative eyebrow Kira regarded her light side._

_“I want us to both.. enjoy it, I don’t think I can enjoy.. it. If you’re not.. you know.” _

_Both eyebrows rose now “How philanthropic of you.” She purred before turning so she hovered above Rey’s face, and her own was positioned over Rey’s cunt. _

_Kira wasn’t sure what was more of a turn on, the way Rey alternate between long stokes of her tongue to her labia and pulled her clit between her lips to toy with hard pressure and delicate licks or the expression on Ben’s face. He deserved to suffer, Kira thought circling Rey’s clit with an out stretched tongue wringing a muffled moan from Rey. Kira hummed as she gently worry Rey’s clitoris’s hood with her teeth. _

_“Have you.. learned your.. lesson yet Ben?” Kira asked between licks. Ben nodded mutely clambered onto the improvised bed. _

_“I think I did say Rey should have the chance to have you eat her out and I did promise to suck your cock didn’t I? Come here.” beckoning him closer, Kira pressed a kiss to his trembling lips before guiding his head down to Rey’s pussy and taking him into her own mouth. _

_They made a prefect circle and Kira’s thighs trembled, Rey breathe was coming in ragged puffs against Kira’s soaked flesh and Ben’s cock was twitching ominously against Kira’s tongue. Kira traced a wet digit around his perineum and Ben roared as he came, flooding Kira’s mouth with his spent just as she felt Rey’s frantic efforts reaching a crescendo. A lovely pulse of energy rippled through Kira as Rey’s nails sank into her thighs as she’s wailed her own release. _

_Collapsing, sated and boneless on the soft, cool moss Ben gathered Kira and Rey to him. He toyed with Kira hair as she lay dozing by his side with his other arm wrapped around Rey, who was stretched out on his chest, his hand tracing patterns along her spine_. 

The events had definitely taken some very strange turns since she left Jakku, this had to be the most weird thing to happen yet though. 

Ben pressed a kiss to her forehead, she looked over at her double ‘Kira’ as Ben called her. She was sleeping lightly, her red lipstick smeared. Rey stroked her hand across Kira’s shoulder and setting on her hip. Feeling Ben’s gaze she looked up to meet his deep brown eyes, seeing the insecurity there. 

In her mind she sent the words to him ‘what’s wrong?’ 

Ben’s wide mouth twisted into a unhappy line but his answer came to her floating into her mind like breeze ‘do you like her more then me?’

“Are you asking if I’m a narcissistic?” Kira wryly retorted. 

Rey resisted the urge to slap an embarrass hand over her face. Of course Kira was a part of the force bond! 

Kira smirked at them both sending the words ‘dumb space virgins’ into both their heads. 

Trying to look innocent Ben offered “we could take care of that now..” and he sent the image of their intwined bodies.

“Interesting..” Kira said as she nuzzled his pec running her lips over his nipple, she sent back a image of Rey riding his cock as he lay on his back with Kira straddling his head. The women kissing and touching each other’s breasts 

Both looked to Rey “looks like your the tiebreaker sweetheart.” Ben told her. So Rey sent the image of them together in a third suggestion. 

“We can try all three you realise, we don’t have to just do it in one position.” Kira drawled. “Well that’s if Ben here can hold on for more then a few minutes.”

Ben muttered resentfully “I can, it’s not easy” he mumbled about the visuals until he went quiet under Kira’s quelling expression. 

“Mine suggestion then Rey’s then Ben’s understood?” She said like she was commanding her army. 

With that Rey was soon slowly sinking down on Ben’s thick cock while he kissed and nuzzled her throat. When she settled into a steady rhythm Kira took up her seat on Ben’s face, mimicking the lathing of tongue as she kissed Rey. “Don’t cum” Kira warned as his tempo speed up. 

Soon Rey was flushed and whining so Kira made them change positions. Rey this time hovering over Kira while Ben lifted Kira’s hips, he lined his cock up with her opening and drove inside with a brutal thrust, drawing a sharp oath from Kira.

“Wait! wait I know she’s wet but let her adjust to your size!” Still Ben with a hand pressed to his abdomen, Rey’s fingertips followed the path of dark hairs that ran from his navel to his joining with Kira, and gently rubbed around her clit “start slow she’ll show you when she’s ready” 

Ben, eyes hazy with lust nodded his understanding and kissed Rey while he slowly rolled his hips against Kira’s. “That’s so good” Rey moaned between his kisses, Kira was showing Rey how much she appreciated her instruction, rimming her while she slid two fingers inside her cunt. 

“So good” she sobbed. 

“I want to cum inside you” Ben confessed gracelessly to Rey, Kira hummed her agreement and he moved kneel behind Rey. Heeding Rey’s advice he sank into her cunt slowly and she clenched around him. Rey could feel Kira lapping at her core as Ben’s cock sank deep inside. The bond between them was wide open and each could feel in the other pleasure. His fingers tightened around her hips, he picked up his rhythm as Rey’s hands duginto the mossy bed for purchase. 

The pleasure climbed until she was on a razor edge, a begging whine escaped Rey. Kira echoed her cry and Rey could feel her massaging Ben’s balls. There was a suckling sound and Ben’s wet thumb pressed against Rey’s other passage. White hot pleasure pain ripped through as she clenched against the tip of his thumb and around his cock. Ben thrust into Rey twice before coming completely undone, his groans combining with Kira’s sharp cries. 

Ben, Rey and Kira lay together in the mossy bed, hands sweeping over each other prolonging the lovely tremors, Kira propped herself up on her elbow to kiss, Ben and Rey in turn. 

“You have to go, don’t you?” Rey asked

“Yes, this was the force’s way to show you both, we are both light and dark, you can’t ignore one side. We can be drawn to one side but we are both light and dark. To think you’re all light or all dark will ultimately leave you unsatisfied and wanting. If you want to be complete, a whole person you must understand this.” Kira told them, Ben nuzzled his face against Kira’s neck “I understand” 

Rey gave a impish grin “I think I need another lesson.” Kira’s smile flashed white and sharp as she began to fade away into dark smoke that was drawn toward Rey. 

“Sauce for the goose is sauce for the gander..” Kira’s disembodied voice said dryly 


	2. Blondes really do have more fun..

The ancient Sith ritual had worked again and Rey at least, was delighted by the results

“He’s gorgeous” she whispered reverently. “His hair..”

“You’ve got to be kidding me..” Kylo Ren huffed.

Blonde, Kylo’s counter part was a blonde!

A coronet of prefect sunny yellow curls adorned his head, he huffed louder this time as he crossed his arms over his chest while Rey slowly edged towards his double.

“I’m Rey.. this is Be..” Rey began before he snarling at that.

“Kylo.” She amended adding quietly “you never seemed to mind being called Ben during sex”

“Sweetheart, when I’m balls deep in you, you could call me Jabba the Hutt and I’d go with it.” He snarked.

“You know I call hear you both, right?” The blonde asked dryly. “Wait you’re Kylo Ren.. Wow! I am such a fan of yours.”

Kylo’s smirk ratcheted up a few notches, trying to play it cool but he was very pleased.

“When I guess that settles the question of who’s the raging narcissist..” Rey muttered waspishly under her breath. Collecting herself, she cleared her throat delicately before asking “What’s your name?”

“I’m Matt” He said, his awe at being close to his idol was clear to see. A slightly miffed Rey attempted to divert his attention back to herself.

“You have beautiful hair Matt, would you mind if I touched it?” Rey asked extending a tentative hand towards him.

“Yeah, I mean I guess that would be okay” the buffoon replied bending down so Rey could run her fingers through his glossy golden waves. “So soft” she sighed admiringly.

“That feels.. really nice” Matt confessed, Kylo mouthed ‘really nice’ while rolling his eyes before Rey cast him a cutting look

“I don’t understand, when I tried this we got Kira, you do it.. we end up with.. this!” He attempting to keep the whine in his voice at back as gesturing towards Matt in his orange vest, slightly baggy grey coveralls and wire rimmed glasses.

“Who’s Kira?” Matt pushing the aforementioned dorky eyewear up this long nose.

“She was my dark side..” Rey said wetting her lips nervously “You, it seems are the manifestation of Kylo’s light side.”

“So you somehow drew out your dark side.. and it become a actually person, for what purpose?”

Rey flushed a fiery red and Ben answered for her “I wanted to turn her to the dark side and I ended up having a three way with Rey and her dark side twin.” He finished not even bothering to hide his shit eating grin.

Rey punched him in the side “Kira’s right your mouth’s only good for..” she hissed stumbled at using the naughty word ‘cunnilingus’ just waved a hand in the general area of her private parts.

“Say it Rey, you’ve eaten another woman out several times, why can’t you just say the word?” Kylo snapped.

“Wait wait, hold up” Matt said raising his hands in a call for peace “You two brought me here so I can participate in a threesome? Did either of you think of asking me if I wanted to do that? or am I just the man sized sex toy in this situation.”

Rey, blushing and did a careful inspection of the temple’s stone floor until she found the courage to tentatively say “We’re sorry Matt, we didn’t take your feeling into account.”

“Matt, did you want to have a threesome with Rey and I?” He asked his tone absolutely deadpan.

“Fuck yes! I just didn’t like you assuming anything.” Matt said eagerly.

Rey looked appalled at the pair of them they both shrugged in at the same time. “You’re hot, both men and women want to fuck you” Kylo said bluntly as Matt vigorously nodded his agreement.

Without any further preamble, Matt rushed to bent down to kiss Rey, bumping noses and teeth before he managed a slow sweet kiss. “What did you want us to do Rey? anything out of bounds?” He asked between kisses.

Kylo’s possessiveness bristled at this “You’re not in charge.” He snarled.

“Of course I’m not, she is.” He said cheekily while rubbing his thumbs in lazy circles over her breasts. “Tell us what you need Rey”

“Can Kylo please kiss my breasts for a bit” she asked nervously.

Kylo smirked so hard he feared it could become his permanent resting facial expression before knelt down to untie her top, drawing on her breast before blowing a cooling breath on it, making the nipple pebble almost painfully tight. “Does that feel good?” Matt asked while he plied her with more of his tender kisses. “Talk to me Rey”

“It feels so good” Rey breathed.

“Would it be better if I did it to the other side?” He asked, Matt and Kylo mirrored each other teasing Rey’s tits mercilessly. She rubbed her thighs together seeking some sort of friction to ease her the ache building there, Kylo pushed her thighs apart.

“No no,” he murmured “that’s not your job.” Matt watched as Kylo yanked off Rey’s trousers “If anyone is going to satisfy this pussy, it’s going to be me..”

“Us, USsss” Matt sing songed the word ‘Us’ like he was explaining something to a child.

Kylo glared pointedly, Matt just gave him a annoying familiar roguish grin. Prompting an exasperated Rey to ask “Why don’t you pair just have a sword fight and get it over with.”

Matt’s eyes light up “You brought your lightsaber!!”

“That’s not the type of sword she meant.” Kylo drawled and Matt’s oddly dark eyebrows drew together. “She means fighting with our dicks”

Matt seemed to consider this, then started to scramble out of his jumpsuit “I’m game” he said “I mean if Rey wants to see that, I’ll do it.”

“She was being sarcastic you twit” Kylo seethed

“Hey if it gets you to loosen up, go right ahead.” Rey said waving a airy hand.

Matt freed of his overalls turned out to be just as broad and strong as Kylo, the oversized outfit somehow made him appear slighter and he was wearing a pair low slung mint green boxer shorts printed with little pictures of Darth Vader’s head, cause both Kylo and Rey’s eyebrows to shoot to their hairlines.

“What the f...” Kylo began but Matt cut him off.

“If you want to talk about grandfather’s helmet Kylo, we can talk about grandfather’s helmet..” he said his voice carried a edge of warning, Kylo saw Rey was casting him extreme side eye.

“Never mind!” Kylo yelped and started casting off his heavy tunic. Kylo and Matt dropped their pants at the same time, and suddenly Rey was confronted with two bobbing semi hard and very large penises, right in front of her face.

“Oh kriff” she blurted wide eyed.

“What?” Then asked in unison, each looking at each other as if they expected to discover a previously unnoticed third testicle.

“I’m sorry, it just.. well that’s just an awful lot of cock pointed at me..” Rey admitted.

“If you have a threesome with two guys there’s a fairly high chance you might see a dick Rey.” Kylo drawled.

“Empathy, Moon jockey you might want to look it up.” Matt spat shoving Kylo.

“Hey I have compassion for her..“ he bit back indignantly.

Matt’s snort was derisive. “Right “.. your parents sold you for drinking money.. they’re dead in a paupers grave in the Jakku desert..you’ve nothing, any of this ring a bell?”

“I said ‘but not to me’ I meant she’s everything to me. I’ve already apologised for this!” He shouted shoving Matt’s shoulders.

“I swear to the Mother of Kwath Kylo! if you keep acting like a Rancor’s butthole, I will make you sit there and watch Matt do what ever the hell he wants to me!” Rey shouted at him and a treacherous flash of heat spread through this crotch, she watched in astonishment as his cock rose higher and became a darker shade of pink.

“I know you meant it as a threat but I think he likes that idea.” Matt whispered into her ear conspiratorial “Keep your eyes on him and your legs open Rey, let him see what he can’t have.” It was wrong, she shouldn’t taunt Kylo but her traitorous cunt gave a clench as Rey did a Matt’s sly voice suggested.

_Matt rained kisses over her face, taking his time to tasting her lips and breasts, running his big warm hands all over her body but never touching her pussy until she was dripping. So wet, she could feel it trickling from her cunt and Kylo, he stood just out of reach, watching his dark eyes burning with undisguised lust._

_“Stand up Sweetheart and bend over for me” Matt guided her hands to the edge of the stone plinth that supported one of the soaring pillars of the temple so she was standing, straight legged and bending at the waist with her ass up in the air._

_“Stunning.. you’re so beautiful Rey...so good.” Matt breathed reverently as he knelt behind her. Slowly, he dragged his tongue through her folds, swirling around her clit, stroking her labia, plunging into her sex before he lapped higher over her taint. Rey felt her knees trembling and her eyes fluttered shut._

_“Open your eyes” a deep rough voice begged, Kylo was watching her face with rapt attention his hand stroking his stiff cock._

_“This okay Rey? Can I fuck your pretty pink hole?” Matt asked as he rested his cheek again her bottom, the faint dusting of stubble rasped against her, creating a fission of pleasure flowing through her skin._

_“Yes.” She breathed._

_“So good for me.” He purred_

_“Us” Kylo said his voice hoarse and eyes still fixed on Rey’s face_

_“Us” Matt conceded before his tongue drew circles around her opening, gently delving inside drew little mewing cries from Rey’s throat._

_“Kiss me” Rey begged Kylo as Matt teasing a thick finger inside her making her toes curl “Please” she whimpered._

_“I don’t deserve to..” Kylo murmured forlornly, his pupils blown wide making his velvety brown eyes appear a inky black._

_“He doesn’t” Matt growled softly “he doesn’t deserve to touch you.” As he slowly circling his index finger, coaxing her wider with slow strokes._

_Rey groaned “Ben...” she gasped desperately. Kylo surged forward to claim her lips in a kiss, sweeping his tongue into her mouth as Matt pressed a second finger inside._

_“Relax Rey, relax for us..” Matt crooned as he stroked his manhood with a liquid he’d produced from one of his many pockets while Kylo plied her with slow drugging kisses, moaning as he reluctantly broke away from her lips to wrap his mouth around her nipples. Between Matt’s delving into her folds to slick his fingers Kylo‘s attentions, Rey felt Matt’s cock nudging into place pressing against her opening “Can I fuck you in the ass now Rey?”_

_“Please?” Kylo whispered hoarsely moving to cup her face in his hands, gently kissing her mouth. Rey could only hum into Kylo’s mouth_

_“Say it” Matt ordered in a voice just as broken as Kylo’s as she felt his hand gasped his cock, swirling the thick smooth tip of it against her cunt gathering the abundant slickness there “tell me you want it” ._

_“I want..” she gasped as slid inside her just a inch, looking into the honeyed depths of Kylo’s gaze her voice dropped to lower timbre “I want you both..”_

_Kylo’s massive hands seized Rey by the waist heaving her up against his body and coaxing her legs around his hips, sinking her down slowly until their hips were flush, dovetailed together with a long exhalation. Matt began his own penetration, claiming her inch languidly by inch._

_“Tight..” Kylo groaned when Matt was fully sheathed inside, pressing kisses to her shoulders and nape as Kylo withdrew only to surge against her like an ocean’s tide._

_Matt’s light grip on her thighs tightened “I can feel you....”_

_Kylo thrust up as Matt withdrew, the heavy drag of their cocks left Rey open mouthed and breathlessly, keening as Matt cradled her jaw towards him kissed her. Kylo thrust a little harder to regain her attention, Rey could feel Matt’s cock twitching heavily in reply._

_She was pinned between a rock and a hard place._

_It was unrelenting, the heat of their skins, their quickening breaths Kylo’s voice roughed with need begging her to open her eyes, Matt low gasp of ‘fuck.. fuck fuck!’ when she started clenching around them both as Rey toppled head long over the edge. Their cries echoed through the cavern as their came, flooding Rey’s ass and cunt with cum. Staggering almost dropping her as the trio stumbled on jellied legs to their friendly couch of moss._

“Fuck me” Kylo breathed as he struggled to breath.

“I’m willing if you are..” Matt told him wryly.

Rey looked to Kylo who was already flushed a delight shade of pink and was swiftly approaching scarlet.

“What?” Kylo coughed up with a laugh that held a edge of nervousness.

“I’d fuck you...” Matt, his lips curving upward as he retrieved his discarded glasses.

Sandwiched between them Rey roused herself from her stupor long enough to murmur “Like I said, raging narcissist”

As was so often his way, Kylo elected to ignore what Rey was telling him because it contradicted with his version of reality. He rolled closer to Rey’s side, brushing his lips over her shoulder. Matt could practically hear the gears whirling in Kylo’s head. He would be patient, Kylo was at times, impulsive but in general he was a cautious inquisitive person.

He drew himself against her, wrapped one hand around Rey’s waist brushing the back of his knuckles across his darker side’s abdomen. He hid his smirk, generated by the goosebumps it set rolling over Kylo’s skin, in the curls at the nape of Rey’s neck.

“You’re both about as subtle as a fart in a bathtub.” Rey drawled.

He chuckled before softy telling her how sorry she was, Kylo clutched her closer and encouragingly Kylo’s hand skimmed over Matt’s hip to rest with a gently squeeze of his butt.

Matt closed his eyes, they’d both need a little nap first and he drifted off into a light contented doze.

When he woke, the light creeping in though the cracks in the roof of the temple had changed to the gold of late afternoon. Tiny motes of dust swirled in the air and Kylo wasn’t laying on the other side of Rey. He draped Kylo’s cape over Rey’s bared body, hopefully they would be back before she woke.

Matt followed the force through the temple, but the darkness he felt wasn’t coming from the crumbling walls of stone. He could hear running water, Kylo was sitting on the edge of a pond with his feet in the water, staring vacantly into it’s depths.

“You’re right.. I don’t deserve her.” He said his voice soft.

“It’s not about what you or I deserve, Rey has chosen us.” Matt said climbing into the water, washing himself not looking at his twin.

“What if she’s made a mistake, just like Padmé.” Kylo asked

“We don’t know anything about what really happened between our grandparents.. just what happened afterwards. She’s seen our darkness and she didn’t ignore it or rationalised it away. Listen to the light, have faith in her.”

Kylo slipped off the edge into the water, dipping underneath the surface he heard his own voice when he resurfaced.

“Forgive yourself, let her inside.. you know she can heal us. Nothing can change what has come before but we can atone and create a future with Rey.” Matt implored.

“She shouldn’t have to, she’s not responsible for fixing me like some piece of broken down garbage.”

“You’re not garbage..” Rey interjected from across the room, still wrapped in Kylo’s cape “or do I not get a say in this?”

Kylo’s eyes had the same haunted look “maybe you shouldn’t..” he admitted.

“And I don’t get a say either?” Matt asked his voice getting stronger “I want to be with Rey I want to return to the light. I don’t want to destroy you, you and I are the same person I’d be cutting out my own heart.”

“A heart filled with darkness” Kylo replied softly as he climbed out of his makeshift bath, both Matt and Rey followed.

“No.. there is darkness inside you but your heart isn’t filled with it.” Rey said touching a delicate hand to his chest, right over his heart.

Matt’s hand covered Rey’s “I couldn’t be here if it was.. that darkness would’ve consumed us both, we would’ve never loved Rey. You need to recognise and accept that love.” Then Matt kissed Kylo.

Kylo flinched drawing away, but Rey’s firm grip on his wrist held him in place. This time Kylo allowed Rey’s kisses, relaxing into her smooth soft lips as Matt lavished kisses down his torso to wrap his hand around Kylo’s cock.

He groaned into Rey’s mouth as wet lips encircled his member, she gently rolled his balls in her cool hand as Matt’s hot mouth plunged up and down, his tongue undulating against his sensitive tip.

Matt’s hands explored Kylo’s body, He knew all the spots that made this body tremble, with his fingertips massaging Kylo’s taint and he all but fucked Matt’s throat.

Rey’s watched wide eyed as Kylo fisted Matt’s curls. She’s seen Kylo cum before but this, this was visceral, all his trepidation was swept away with his deep seated need to be accepted.

“I love you” she breathed into his ear. Just as Kylo flooded Matt’s mouth.

Matt swallowed as Rey brushed away some spent that had spilled over his lips. “If you ever want to give me some pointers I’m all ears.” She said earnestly.

“That would be entirely self serving but I’m okay with that” He told her with a smirk, rising to his feet

Kylo looked like he’d been hit over the head with a sock full of ball bearings and was as wobbly as a newborn Gallaze, so Rey and Matt guided him back to the bath. Rey sighed as she sank into the refreshingly cool water, would she ever get used to the decadence of having so much water you could soak yourself in it? She opened her eyes to see Matt and Kylo both watching her with twin expressions of concern and tenderness.

She extended her leg, prodding Matt gently in the thigh with her foot and casting a mischievous glance towards Kylo. Matt’s smile stretched, wide and wicked across his face and they both closed in on Kylo.

“What are you doing?” He said warily, he shifted back ever so slightly. Under the water Rey could see Matt’s hands stealthily curling around Kylo’s ankles and in a flash he’d dunked Kylo underneath the water, they played like children shouting and splashing, between kisses and caresses.

There wasn’t really anything they could towel themselves off with so they lay on the moss in the last of the afternoons light until they were dry.

“Do you have to go?” Kylo asked unexpectedly.

“I’m not leaving, you know where I am..” Matt said softly touching cheek tracing his thumb down the scar there.

He bent his head to press a soft kiss to Rey’s lips before he dissolved into shimmering swirling moats of light “besides I wouldn’t say no to meeting Kira”

“She’d eat you alive” Kylo warned.

“Doesn’t sound like bad way to go.” Matt chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll put it to the vote, should I write another chapter with Matt and Kira? Please comment and let me know.


End file.
